One and one is... ONE?
by Icie
Summary: The guys (especially Carey) meet a strange journalist... last chapter added... ENJOY
1. One girl

# One and one is … one?

"So, here we are," Molly Phillips turned on her seat to kids sitting behind her. Her daughter Fiona was starring into her laptop accompanied by Clu, Molly's manager Irene and head roadie Ned Bell's younger son. Her son Jack was sleeping and Clu's brother Carey was gently playing on guitar. Nobody even noticed Molly's voice.  
"Hey people, no time for dying," Ned's strong voice echoed through the bus.  
"Wait a sec," Fi didn't stop typing something.  
Molly sighted and got off the bus. Bunch of people immediately came to her.  
"Oh, it's Molly Phillips," somebody yelled.  
Molly unbelievably shook her head, but smiled as she noticed camera flashes. Young girl came to her asking for autograph. The noise outside made kids exit the bus. They stopped on the stairs. Almost all the girls started to scream: "Hey, here they are!" "Jack, I love you!" "Carey give me a kiss." "Clu, you're gorgeous." They made Fi go aside.  
"Mom?" she turned.  
"What can I say?" Molly started to laugh.  
Fi shook her head and looked around. All the girls were hugging her three friends. All, but one. She noticed one blond girl with camera standing on the other side of the street. As her eyes met the girl's eyes, the girl turned and started to run. Fi quickly closed her eyes and opened them, because she had a feeling like her hair was changing. She could swear her hair was black for a second. 

"Oh, it's great to be a star," Carey smiled as they entered the cafe where Molly was about to perform that evening.  
"Mom is a star," Fi said walking behind him.  
"Yes, but we know her," Clu chuckled and turned to Jack.  
"Dream on," Jack just whispered and pushed all his friends inside the cafe.  
Carey quickly left the group to go on stage where Molly was already waited for him. The others sat comfortable on their seats and enjoyed Molly's voice. As Fi was studying faces of other people around, she stopped on young girl. It was the same girl she spotted in front of the bus. Her blond hair were losen and her blue eyes were staring on stage. She has a profesional camera around her neck. Fi stood up and moved to her.  
"May I have a seat?" she whispered.  
"Yes, go ahead," the girl said without looking at her.  
"Nice camera," Fi said.  
"Thanks," the girl finally looked at Fi and smiled: "You must be Fiona Philips, Molly's daughter."  
"Yes," Fi said and offered her a hand: "And you are...?"  
"Wendy," the girl took Fi's hand: "Wendy Miller."  
"Are you a journalist?" Fi asked.  
"Yes, for a small newspaper," Wendy answered and her eyes sparkled: "Could you do me a favour? Could you asked your mom or her musicans to do an interview?"  
"I can try," Fi said and looked at stage, where her mom just finished last song: "But I can't promise."  
"I'll be waiting here," Wendy said and watched Fi leaving. 

Wendy just ordered an orange juice when somebody tapped her shoulder. She turned and smiled.  
"I didn't really expecting you to come back," she smiled.  
"Well, my mom can't do an interview right now, so I took her guitarist," Fi stepped aside and pulled Carey closer to table: "Meet Carey Bell."  
"Nice to meet you," Wendy shook his hand.  
"But I have to go. I have to help my ... mom," Fi quickly excused herself and left.  
"So shall we start?" Wendy got ready her camera and recorder and didn't really gave Carey chance to answer that question: "How is it touring with a star like Molly Philips?" 

Fi was spying on them from behind the courtains. She felt that girl was strange.  
"What are you doing?" Clu yelled to her ear.  
"Wha..." she jumped and screamed: "You scared me!"  
"Easy," he calmed down, looked at her and peeked to cafe. He immediately spotted Carey talking to a girl: "What are you doing anyway?"  
"Nothing," she tried to look innocent.  
"You are spying on my brother," he simply said.  
"No," she said and turned back: "He's doing an interview."  
"Oh," Clu said and pulled her from the courtain: "So, you can go with us to shopping centre."  
She didn't say anything, just let Clu take her out. 

"Thank you, Carey," Wendy stopped the recorder and smiled: "You know how to do that."  
"What?" he looked at her.  
"Doing interview," she laughed.  
"The pleasure was mine," he said politely and stood up: "But unfortunately I have to go now. I'm suppose to meet others at shopping centre. Do you want to go with me?"  
"No, thanks," she answered and stood up as well: "I have to go and type this interview and make photos. Lots of work."  
"So I hope, you'll come to see us again this evening," he asked.  
"I'll try to," she smiled and tapped his chest.  
"Maybe we can go then for a walk or something," he tried.  
"You wish," she laughed and sat down again: "Have a nice day."  
"You too," he smiled and moved to door.  
Wendy opened her bag and looked for something. She took it out. Carey turned for a last time and noticed Wendy's hair was darker then minute ago. He just shook his head and closed the door. Wendy's head started to hurt and the world started to spin for her. She quickly found a mirror and looked inside. Her eyes were glowing green... 

To be continue soon 

  


DISCLAMER: All the So weird characters belong to So weird creators, however the story is MINE! Also Wendy and Wanda (comes later) Miller belong to me… 

Please R&R, let me know what do you think... 


	2. One clue

# Chapter 2: One clue

Carey came to shopping center as he said. Fi and Clu were waiting for him next to the main entrance.   
"So how was your interview?" Fi was curious.  
"It was good," he just said and entered the hall.  
"Just good?" she was following him.  
"Fi!" Clu tried to stop her, but she didn't listen.  
"Yes... what do you want to hear?" Carey turned to her  
"I think she is strange," she faced him.  
"You brought me to see her, do you remember?" Carey reminded her.  
"Yes, but...," Fi started, but was interupted by Clu: "Fi... what's wrong with you?"  
"Look, I'm sure, there is something going on with that girl and I'll find it out," Fi said and turned to leave.  
"Fine," Carey said and stepped away.  
"Fine," she said without turning and exited the centre followed by Clu. 

"You must be that Molly Phillips' guitarits. May I have your autograph?"  
Carey turned and spotted black haired girl with piercings on her both ears dressed in black leather pants and black top that showed her stomach waiting for responce.  
"Sure," he smiled and asked: "What's your name?"  
"Wanda."  
"OK... for Wanda... love Carey," he wrote on the piece of paper and gave it to her.  
"Thanks," she said and smiled coyly at him: "How about some fun?"  
"Ehm, no thanks," he said looking quite uncomfortable.  
"Ok, then... but maybe you'll regret that," she winked.  
"Maybe... but rather not," he said with notice how green her eyes are. She suddenly was in rush. She quickly put Carey's autograph to her pocket, turned and ran away. Carey however was quite happy. That girl made him feel strange. Only now he realised she was very known to him. 

"Where are we going?" Clu asked impatiently.  
"Club," Fi said firmly.  
"What club?"  
"Where mom is going to perform tonight," she looked at him waiting for him to catch the hint.  
"Oooh, do you think she left there her telephone number or rather her autobiography?" Clu laughed.  
"You are talking like Jack," she looked umbraged.  
"I'm sorry Fi, but it looks more like you are jeaulous," he said and opened the door for her.  
"No... I've seen that girl first time when we came here and she was strange," she explained and entered the cafe: "Thanks."  
They moved to the table she was sitting. Clu sat on the table and watched Fi who was exploring the floor. She spotted something shiny on the floor close to the stage. She picked it up and looked at it.  
"What did you find?" Clu stood up and came to her.  
"Mirror?" she looked confused.  
"So she is probably not a vampire," Clu remarked.  
"What?"  
"What for does she have a mirror then?" he said smilling.  
"Oh, good point, but I didn't think about vampire," she turned to him: "Look, the mirror is broken... it looks like she dropped it."  
"Or threw it on Carey," Clu said and smiled: "How do you know it was her mirror?"  
"I saw her fixing her make-up and not everybody has mirror with that funny shape," she simply said.  
"But I still have no idea what do you want to do with it," Clu sat down again.  
"Well, if I tell the truth... me neither," she sighed and sat next to him. 

Carey was looking for his parents almost one hour, but they were nowhere to seen. As he was passing toilets, a girl almost hit him as she was rushing from them.  
"Wendy?" Carey looked at her.  
"Oh... Carey! Hi... I can't talk to you now. I... have to go," she said, quickly picked few things she dropped and disappeared in the crowd. Carey watched her for a while, then his eyes spotted something on floor. He wanted to call her, but she was gone, so he picked it up. It was a folded papper with something written inside. He didn't want to be rude, so he just put it in his pocket without reading it... 

Still to be continued...;-))) 

  


DISCLAMER: All the So weird characters belong to So weird creators, however the story is MINE! Also Wendy and Wanda (comes later) Miller belong to me… 

Please R&R, let me know what do you think...


	3. Only one

# Chapter 3: Only One

Carey finally found his parents, Molly and Jack, so they decided to go back together. As they entered the cafe, they found Clu and Fi still sitting on the table close to stage staring on something in Fi's hands. Jack and Carey came to them from behind.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jack yelled with smile.  
"Nothing," Fi quickly hided the mirror.  
"Carey, can you come on the stage?" Molly called and with her chin she pointed at the person who just entered. Carey smiled as he recognized Wendy. He waved her and showed her to go to see Fi and the guys. She slowly moved to them.  
"Hi, Fi," she said and sat on the chair.  
"Hello... Wendy," Fi said and looked at her scrutinizingly.  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked and started to look for a mirror in her bag.  
"Are you looking for this?" Fi showed her her mirror.  
"Yes... how..." she took it.   
"I've found it," Fi interupted her and looked at her: "Broken. Did you loose it?"  
"I've probably dropped it when I was putting something in my bag," she answered and looked into the mirror. *Nothing... god... I hate this,* she thought.  
"Ehm Fi, we are here," Jack reminded Fi, she didn't introduce them.  
"Sorry... Wendy this is Jack, my brother and Clu," she said and turn to boys: "Guys, this is Wendy... that journalist."  
"Ooh...," they said at once.  
Wendy just looked at them without understanding and got ready her camera. She stood up and without a word she took few pictures of Molly and her band and then without any excuse she disappeared in the toilet. Fi quickly stood up and left too. 

As Molly finished the song, Carey jumped from the stage down searching the room.  
"Where are girls?" he asked.  
"Gone," Jack remarked.  
"Seriously."  
"Wendy left to toilet and Fi is following her," he said.  
"I think... Fi is strange and not Wendy," Carey said angrily.  
"What's that?" Clu finnaly spoken and lifted a paper that fell from Carey pocket.  
"Oh... nothing," Carey quickly said, but stopped in shock when Clu opened the folds: "What are you doing? That is not yours!"  
"Aw, bro'... who is Wanda?"  
"What? I can't believe that! I knew I know her from somewhere." "Who?" "Gotta go." 

Wendy starred in disbelief into her reflection of the mirror in the toilets. Single tear fell from her eye. She heard somebody's stepps behund the door, so she quickly closed her eyes and washed her face with cold water.  
"Are you alright?" Fi's voice was full of care now.  
"Yes," she responded, but didn't open her eyes.  
"Are you sure... I can help you if you want," Fi tried again.  
"I don't think you can help me with this," she turned to her and Fi stepped backwards.  
"Wha... What happened?" Fi hardly swallowed.  
"I don't really know," Wendy looked at her with her now glowing green eyes.  
"Werewolf?"  
"No," she smiled: "It's more like altern ago."  
Their conversation was broken by loud thumping on the door.  
"Wendy, I have to talk to you," Carey tried to sound nice.  
Fi quickly opened the door just for her head and smiled on Carey: "Not now... we'll be back in a minute." And quickly closed it.  
"He knows it," Wendy remarked.  
"How?"  
"He probably found something he gave to my altern ago Wanda and **I** lost it," she quickly explained.  
"What are the differences between you and Wanda?" "She is a freak... god, it's me," Wendy laughed, but immediatly turned serious: "Her eyes are green and her hair black. She dresses in black too. And she very outgoing and I can't control her. She lives in me and from time to time, she goes out." Wendy's eyes were filling with tears.  
"OK... we'll help you," Fi said and pushed her to door.  
"No! I'm not going back!" she refused, but soon realised she has no other choice then walk out of that door. She opened it and her eyes met Carey's. He looked at her, turned and walked to cafe. She sighted and followed Fi. 

Carey chose the table in the corner, sat on the chair and waited for girls to join him. He looked quite angry. Fi sat next to him and Wendy in front.  
"So..." Carey started after a minute of silence.  
"I'm sorry. I know I should tell you," Wendy said staring at the flowers on the table.  
"Tell... what? You're making fool of me. Who do you really are... shy and polite journalist or black metal freak?"  
"Look, we've met only once... why do I have to tell you everything about me," her voice started to be stronger. Fi knew Wanda is about to come out.  
"Fi was right. You are strange," he said. Fi looked at him then to Wendy and touched her stomach: "Ow, that hurts... Wendy, please." She ran to toilet. Wendy quickly stood up and ran after her.  
"Hey wait!" Carey yelled, but they didn't listen.  
Fi let Wendy in the toilet room and quickly closed the door thinking won't enter. But Carey didn't stop. He opened the door and stopped in surprise. He saw Wendy's hair turning black. She looked at Fi and Carey with green eyes and laughed loudly. Then she jumped and threw him on Fi and ran through the door.  
"What was that?" Carey asked amazed and blinked his eyes couple of times. 

"Can you explain that to me, Fi?" Carey asked after the concert dissapointed Wendy didn't show up.  
"I don't know why it happened... She told me about her family, she wanted help. The only explanation I have is that her inside split into two people with their own mind," she said and sighted.  
"But why?" "I've read that if parents are too strick and don't let the child, like her case, write with her left hand... the child can become moody and it might come to bifurcation of the personality. In her case it was too bad. You know it's more than just thinking like other person in her inside, but she acts like different one," she explained and looked at Carey who was staring at the entrance of the cafe: "Hello? Are you listening?"  
Fi looked there as well. Wendy, real Wendy was standing there watching them. She looked exhusted, but she was smiling. Carey stood up and went to her. He tenderly put one hand on her shoulder: "Are you feeling well?"  
"Yes, I decided to find doctor who should help me somehow," she said and smiled.  
"Now, only one thing may come," somebody spoke behind Fi's back. She turned to face Clu.  
"What?"  
"A kiss?"  
Fi turned back to Carey and Wendy, but Wendy just said "See you... maybe." and opened the door. Carey didn't move for a while, then sat on the nearest chair.  
"You were wrong!" Fi remarked to Clu.  
"I didn't say... kiss for Carey and Wendy," he said and quickly kissed Fi's cheek. 

END 

  


DISCLAMER: All the So weird characters belong to So weird creators, however the story is MINE! Also Wendy and Wanda Miller belong to me… 

Please R&R, let me know what do you think...

**Author's note:** I was just thinking... If you'd like a sequel to this story... let me know what do you like to happen next...;-))) Thanks. 


End file.
